


A Scary Tale in CiRCLE

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [19]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Mother Hen Lisa, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: It is Tomoe's first day as CiRCLE's security guard. One thing leads to another, and she finds herself facing CiRCLE's scariest musician!
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1282679
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	A Scary Tale in CiRCLE

It was Tomoe’s first day as CiRCLE’s security guard. She was chilling in her office, monitoring the building’s cameras, when she discovered the juiciest secret in the studio’s history.

“They…They…” she pointed at the screen showing footage of one of the elevators, “They’re kissing!?”

“Who’s kissing?”

 _Bam_ , came her door, flying open. There stood her younger sister, Ako, with sparkles in her eyes. Tomoe gave an awkward smile.

“Err…hahahaha, you caught me slacking on my first day of work! Was watching a rerun of yesterday’s soap. Can’t believe Satoshi would finally kiss that dense-as-bricks Tomoko, right?”

Tomoe scratched her head so hard that she, herself, was wondering why Ako wouldn’t find her suspicious as fuck. Fortunately, Ako just pouted.

“It’s not good slacking off on your first day, Oneechan, and here I was thinking of rewarding you for your hard work with a bowl of limited-edition Hokkaido crab ramen…”

“My bad, my bad. Sorry, Ako!”

Ako set down the bowl ramen anyway. Now that she thought about it, Tomoe realized that Ako must’ve come to the studio for Roselia practice. Wasn’t the timing of everything…a bit suspicious?

“Did you come for Roselia practice, Ako?”

“Hmm? Yes, I did. Why?”

“Just wondering if…err…you came in with Sayo-san.”

“We all came in together, but Sayo-san and Yukina-san took the elevator. Uwuu…I wanted to take the elevator too, but Lisa-nee said that RinRin and I are getting chubby and need to exercise more by taking the stairs! Okay, if RinRin’s blubber really did tear open a hole in her dress like Lisa-nee had said, then she might’ve been snacking a little too much, but I have exercised plenty! I am at least fitter than Yukina-san!”

So…Lisa-senpai knew. All along. And she would not hesitate to use your darkest secrets against you in order to protect her childhood friend’s budding romance!

Right that moment, a chill ran down Tomoe’s spine, causing her to turn her head towards the opened door where, as though on cue, Lisa stood with a smile plastered on her face.

“Good morning, Tomoe.”

Who would’ve thought Lisa-senpai could be this scary!?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I wrote.


End file.
